coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8977 (26th August 2016)
Plot Leanne confirms the news. Gail is stunned into silence. Sarah’s gutted to discover Bethany’s failed three exams and blames herself for being such a useless mother. Bethany promises she’ll retake them. Liz and Steve can't understand what Leanne is up to. Michelle almost walks in on their conversation. Maria is unnerved as she stands as sparring partner for Eva in the boxercise class. Gail interrogates Nick and Leanne about the timing of the baby's conception and their relationship since. Audrey and David offer their congratulations. Steve and Liz are on edge when Nick orders champagne. Sarah hears that Bethany walked out on an exam and blames herself. Having found Kylie’s special pebble, Michael suggests to Max he should keep it in a memory box together with other bits and pieces which remind him of his mum. Eileen tells Phelan that Jason has agreed to the investment plan. Eva quizzes Maria about her breakup with Luke and tells her that if she ever wants to talk, she’ll be there for her. Maria feels terrible. Steve follows Leanne into the ladies' toilets and angrily demands that know what's going on. He's pleased to hear that Nick is saying he's the father but she retorts that she's sick of the lies she's being forced to tell. Lauren tracks Bethany down to the gym and makes cruel jibes about her weight. A pleased Phelan rings Vinny with the news. In the Rovers, Tracy gossips with Eileen about how quickly Nick must have got together with Leanne after finishing with Carla as an unhappy Gail watches on. Michelle hears about Leanne's pregnancy. Gary watches as Lauren continues to taunt Bethany. She finally snaps and punches Lauren and Gary throws her tormentor out of the gym. Telling Aidan what a lovely girl Maria is, Eva resolves to find her a new man. Aidan inwardly squirms. He's also displeased when Nick and Leanne announce they're moving to Victoria Court with Simon and that he and Eva can have the flat to themselves. Eva's taken aback when Nick says he's the father of the baby and doesn't believe him. Gail and David thank Michael for the memory box, touched by his thoughtfulness. Bethany begs Gary not to tell Sarah about the bullying. He agrees on condition she ditches the pills and that they report Lauren to the school. Michelle unnerves Steve when she refers to Leanne as her pregnancy buddy. Eva asks Leanne why she claimed the father was a bloke in a bar when it was Nick all along. Leanne concocts an excuse but feels uneasy to be lying once again. Cast Regular cast *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh Guest cast *Instructor - Vauxhall Jermaine *Lauren - Shannon Flynn Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway, ladies' toilets and back yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Victoria Street *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *V Court Fitness Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve sweats as Leanne is forced to announce her pregnancy; Sarah is gutted to discover Bethany has failed three exams; and Eileen tells Phelan that Jason has come to a decision about investing in his development project. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,010,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2016 episodes